<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flippy over thing by kishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100828">flippy over thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/pseuds/kishere'>kishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dhnamics, First Meeting, M/M, but it plays a minor role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/pseuds/kishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The first time we met, I was the nervousest person ever, as you could tell, and i was clawing at you and biting you...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phandom Writers Discord 2020 Fall Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flippy over thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/gifts">Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Sweet omegaverse, no noncon or violence between them please. As dirty as you want it. Can be more focused on an arranged marriage or not. Happy ending</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil didn’t know why he was so nervous. That was a lie; he knew exactly why he was nervous. He was about to have an alpha at his house who he was VERY interested in and had met on the Internet, unaccompanied and unknown by his parents. He had done everything he could over the past few days to keep his mind from dwelling on his betrayal of his parents’ trust. He had cleaned his house top to bottom (well, mainly the kitchen, the living room, and his bedroom), he had showered twice today alone, and he had adjusted his nest for days until it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>and presentable to someone other than himself. Because Dan was worth the cleaning and the guilt. But for some reason, as he stood on the platform of the Manchester Piccadilly station, he was still vibrating with nerves, even though he had been eagerly anticipating this day for the past month. He couldn’t stand still and kept shifting from leg to leg, looking around the station like it would bring Dan’s train there faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did he want the train to arrive? Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dan to be here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he did, that was a stupid question. Because they had been talking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> and no one else had ever made his heart do the flippy-over thing that Dan managed to make his do. No one else had made Phil feel so elated and valued and wasn’t just reduced to being “the hot emo omega on Youtube.” They shared so many of the same likes and dislikes that Phil was </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were going to be scent compatible as well. And maybe that was the problem, Phil thought, turning his head covertly and taking a whiff of his natural smell. What if they weren’t scent-compatible? What if Dan took a whiff of him and decided he wanted to go home immediately? What if Phil had been wrong and he wasn’t attracted to Dan’s scent? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nervously picked at the hem of his shirt. It was a nice shirt, blue and white checkered and it even had a collar. He looked up to the big clock on the wall of the station and sighed. Only five minutes. He had five minutes to get himself under control and somewhat calm. Would he be able to? Probably not, but it was worth a shot so Dan didn’t smell his more acidic nervous smell on their first meeting. Like, a little bit was okay but Phil could feel it permeating the space around him and he wanted to put his best scent forward, so to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him, breathing in and out. He got so focused on breathing that he jumped when the train pulled into the station, letting out a gasping breath as it was put into park. Phil opened his eyes and felt like he was going to puke, but in what felt like a good way. It was good nerves. Because he was going to finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>meet Dan in person instead of just seeing him over a grainy computer screen. He was finally going to get to talk to him in person and have the added bonus of being able to smell him. Everything was going to be fine, Phil thought as he pushed himself off the wall and closer to the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once he was glad to be a taller omega (</span>
  <em>
    <span>what if Dan didn’t like tall omegas, he never mentioned a preference but what if-)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, able to look over the top of a majority of the crowd of people and see the people coming off of the train. Phil nervously shifted from foot to foot again, feeling his throat close up at each head of brown hair that wasn’t Dan. He saw a few different businessmen get off the train and wondered if each one was the one that had gotten to sit by Dan. How many people could possibly be on this train? Maybe Dan had made up the tweets? Maybe he had staged the photos he had sent Phil? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Phil thought resolutely, pushing those feelings to the wayside and into a box called ‘Not Possible.’ Dan wasn’t cruel; he was kind and polite and stepping off the train and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil inhaled sharply as he saw Dan stepping off the train in a comfortable-looking blue flannel (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he wanted it in his nest, wanted </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Dan</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> in his nest</span>
  </em>
  <span>), looking both ways, searching the crowd. Phil only recognized it because Dan had sent him a selfie that morning so Phil could ‘recognize him.’ Phil’s arm shot up into the air and waved frantically to try and get his attention. When Dan didn’t seem to see him, he started to move forward through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry,” he mumbled, apologizing what seemed like every few steps as he almost ran into people. He finally reached a spot that was (relatively) devoid of people and best of all, closer to Dan. He raised his arm and waved it around again, this time feeling his breath catch in his throat as their eyes met. Phil froze, with his arm still raised in the air and didn’t release his breath until he saw Dan raise his own hand and wave back at Phil, looking shy with a small smile on his face. Phil lowered his arm and took a second to steel himself before walking towards Dan, who was taking steps towards him as well. His stomach was doing flips and his hands were shaking slightly but he kept walking until he was standing in front of Dan. Dan had met him halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked even better in person, Phil though as he took in Dan’s appearance. His brown hair looked softer than the pixels on Dan’s terrible webcam had made it seem and Phil couldn’t wait until Dan would let him scent him and he could rub his cheek against it, testing the theory. If Phil was being honest with himself, he probably wouldn’t be able to wait until they got back to Rawstenwall until he touched it. His brown eyes were darting across Phil’s figure and Phil couldn’t deny he was doing the same thing. He wanted to pull Dan in close to him, hug him, bury his face into Dan’s shoulder (not the neck, Dan had mentioned the neck was sensitive for him and he didn’t like it being touched).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he breathed out, reaching and brushing his fingers against Dan’s chest, the flannel soft and worn against Phil’s fingers. “You’re real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? I...I feel like I’m dreaming,” Dan said, reaching up and gently running his fingers against the underside of Phil’s wrist. Phil inhaled sharply but didn’t move his hand away. It was so intimate in such a loud area, like his pulse was beating just for him and Dan to know about. It felt like the world around them had disappeared and had narrowed down to the two of them. </span>
</p><p>“Well, it’s a good dream,” Phil said, bringing his hand back at just the right angle to brush his fingers against Dan’s. He wanted to tangle their fingers together, wanted to know if their hands would fit together like he had hoped they would. </p><p>“The best dream,” Dan agreed. </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked around and, after making sure no one was paying them any attention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> tangle their fingers together. Dan’s hand was warm and a bit calloused against his and Phil felt himself relax just holding his hand. He gave it an experimental tug and gave a small laugh as Dan stepped forward, closer into his space, close enough to kiss Phil if he wanted. Did he want to? Because now that Phil could smell Dan’s scent, he wanted to kiss Dan. He wanted to drown in his scent. Wanted Dan to press him down into his nest and make it into </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> nest that smelled of both of them. But Phil’s non-omegan brain reminded him that they were in public and not at Phil’s childhood house where his nest was set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Dan feel this too? Did Dan want to press him somewhere and scent him too? Phil looked into Dan’s eyes and noticed how blown Dan’s pupils looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess Phil didn’t have to worry about them being scent compatible or not. </span>
</p><p>“I. Um,” Phil started, nervously licking his lips. He was going to say they should get going on their tiny tour of Manchester (because it was much more exciting than Rawstenwall) when someone bumped into Dan from behind. Another omega if the slightly sweeter scent was anything to go by. </p><p>
  <span>Phil used his hand that was tangled in Dan’s to tug the other one forward and gave him a bite on his shoulder, letting out a soft growl, his eyes tracking the other omega over Dan’s shoulder...who was continuing to walk away. She probably didn’t even realize she had bumped into Dan, Phil realized with a start and let go of the soft fabric he was running between his teeth, like his brain hadn’t processed it was fabric and wanted to be grinding his teeth into skin. Luckily, Dan had been wearing multiple layers or Dan probably would have had a mark on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Phil said, taking a step back, letting go of Dan’s hand in the process. He could see a slight damp spot on Dan’s flannel (which had smelled amazing up close). Dan was gonna want to leave, he was probably going to want to take the first train out of here and leave because Phil was weird and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit him because another omega had simply bumped him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phil could feel heat climbing up his neck and across his face and his scent was embarrassingly sweet, the kind of sweet that would give even Phil a toothache if he bit into something that sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Dan said with a nervous-sounding laugh. Great, he probably really did think Phil was crazy. “Hey, Phil, it’s okay. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Phil said with a whine, covering his face with his hands. “I just bit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it was a little soon but I was hoping you’d bite me,” Dan said and when Phil peeked in between his fingers, Dan’s tan face was starting to pinken too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil wanted to bite his cheeks, they looked so cute, but he figured it might be a little soon, even if Dan wanted him to bite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to bite you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dan said. “I mean. Not a mating bite, not yet. But a few nips would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does seem a little soon for a mating bite,” Phil agreed, bringing his fingers down from his face, feeling a small smile cross his face as he met Dan’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’m not normally this… .” Phil stuck a hand out and rotated his wrist a few times to encompass everything that had happened in the past five minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dan said, reaching out tentatively and encircling a warm hand around Phil’s wrist. “You’re AmazingPhil after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardee har har,” Phil said before letting out a genuine laugh. He turned his hand in Dan’s loose grip and re-twined their fingers together. “Ready to see Manchester?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dan replied, giving Phil a soft smile. “I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>Phil gave Dan a nervous smile as he led him out of the station, into the sunlight of Manchester, and into the nearest Starbucks. </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Dan and Phil were curled up together in Phil’s nest, sweaty but refusing to move apart from each other. Dan was covered in bite marks and Phil wasn’t much better off, a particularly nasty hickey on his throat ensuring he’d have to wear turtlenecks (if he owned any, god did he own any turtle necks) for the next week. He thought briefly about the collab video that he and Dan were supposed to film tomorrow and figured no one would probably notice if Phil had a love spot. Phil thought back to the tweet he posted at the beginning of the month and began to purr against Dan’s collarbone. Yeah, October (and every October after this one) was going to be good.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you profusely to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie">itsmyusualphannie</a> for betaing.</p><p>Yani, I hope you enjoyed this and it was somewhere in the realm of what you were expecting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>